Escape
by Sinnerstar Angel
Summary: My 1st VS fic! A few memories and thoughts that arose in Lux's mind as she commited suicide. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Virgin Suicides except the words I use to write about the characters here.  
  
PLEASE READ: I have recently watched the Virgin Suicides for the first time and I know I'm pretty late in finding out what a sad, yet beautiful story it is. After seeing the movie, I really want to read the book and maybe get a better understanding of the story as a whole.  
  
I know Lux's last thoughts before she dies has been done before, but I just couldn't help myself, the movie inspired me I guess. Anyway, this is what I think Lux's final thoughts might have been as she commits suicide (this is my first VS fic and I hope y'all like it!).  
  
Escape  
  
By Sinnerstar Angel  
  
She had always wondered what it was like. Wondered how it felt to take her last breath, to take the last glance around the world she would soon leave. She knew now she would find out.  
  
She had told the adoring boys to wait for her sisters while she headed to the car. Though her sisters would never come to the boys—they would be long gone before the boys could realize what had actually happened. She smiled faintly as she sat in the deathly still station wagon. Those boys loved she and her sisters, they worshiped them for their beauty, their frailty, their alluring innocence.  
  
She knew the boys would not fail to remember the Lisbon sisters after this night; they would honor the memory of the girls for the rest of their days. Unlike the gossipy neighbors, snooping reporters, and the Lisbon girls' own parents, the boys would not forget them and they wouldn't suppress wistful thoughts of the blond beauties.  
  
Her heart raced, as did her mind with thoughts of things to come. Her hands were shaking and it took her a moment to steady herself before she put the key into the ignition of the car. The vehicle jolted to life and the engine purred softly. She lit a cigarette and allowed its addictive, noxious perfume to fill her nostrils and lungs. She watched the ashen smoke sway and twirl in the darkness of the sealed garage.  
  
One by one, they would be dying now. Lux had already seen Bonnie die; she had set a noose around her neck and jumped from a stoop as if she were leaping into flight—almost like Cecilia. Therese would be next; she was swallowing countless pills and drowning it down her throat with some liquor from their mother's personal supply. Last would be Mary, she had probably splayed the upper part of her body on the rack inside the oven by now, sucking in her final breaths.  
  
Lux felt a pang of guilt. If she had come home on the night of the dance at curfew, maybe they wouldn't have had to do this. Then again, she didn't entirely regret being with Trip Fontaine that night. She had loved Trip. Even now she longed for his lips to touch hers. She remembered the way their limbs had been entangled and serenely weary after their lovemaking on the football field. Her golden hair had been messy, her skin glistening with sweat, and he'd held her in his arms, whispering to her in the darkness.  
  
"My stone fox," Trip had murmured with a romantic tinge in his voice, almost as if at that moment he had declared that he loved her; his breath scented with the peach alcohol he'd shared with her earlier. He had pulled her close for a kiss and fallen asleep with her on the soft grass.  
  
She sighed. When she had awoken the next morning alone on the football field she had been furious with him, but after a while she started trying to understand why he'd left her. Now she saw Trip as a somewhat insecure boy who had been shocked and afraid when he'd realized that maybe she was the type of girl he could commit to and love. He had so many girls who adored him; they quickly came and went in his life like the midsummer breezes, but he never got attached to any of them until Lux. She believed he was afraid of settling down since he seemed so accustomed to being intimate with girls whom he really didn't care about. But she knew he was beginning to care about her, and because she may have been a symbol of commitment, it might have scared him away. He had always been a playboy but perhaps he needed time by himself until he could come to terms with his feelings for her.  
  
Lux grimaced. On the other hand, she and her sisters' reason for taking their own lives could also be greatly due to their mother. They knew that one day their mother would completely go mad, especially after Cecilia's suicide. Mrs. Lisbon had already been strict enough; Lux recalled that when she and her sisters were little they were barely allowed out of the house and even around other children.  
  
When Lux, half dazed and worn out, had wandered up to the front door of the Lisbon household the day after the dance, it only further stimulated the severity of her mother's punishments and need to control everything. Mrs. Lisbon had removed all of her daughters from school and locked them up in the house permanently in an attempt to have control over their lives. Lux would have sex with random boys on the roof as a way of secretly declaring her spite towards their oppressive mother.  
  
Although their mother could turn their home into a penitentiary and take away their music, she could not obtain one thing: freewill. Cecilia had proved that by taking her own life a year ago. No matter how much their mother punished them with isolation, she could not stop them from making one choice. The choice Cecilia had made and the one each of the remaining sisters were making now. They would finally escape the hellhole their mother had trapped them inside.  
  
"Freewill's a bitch, ain't it, Mom?" Lux muttered as she took a slow drag of her cigarette and coughed.  
  
Lux would be with all of her sisters soon. She loved her sisters as dearly they did her, and now they would all escape the prison their home had become. They would be reunited with Cecilia. Not long ago Cecilia had leapt from the window with her arms outstretched, falling until the pointed spears of the black fence mauled her body. Lux knew Cecilia had died long before she'd jumped. Cecilia's spirit was suffering and she saw her only escape from the tortured world their mother had locked them in was to make a deadly decision: to take her own life.  
  
Lux suppressed the thoughts of Cecilia's suicide because it was too painful. But then she smiled as the memory of she and her sisters dancing in the fields surfaced in her mind. They would twirl and spin like gypsies in the tall, sun-bleached weeds beneath the summer sun while afternoon rays glowed on each of the five sisters' golden tresses. Lux could see Mary, Bonnie, and Therese smiling and giggling as they laid comfortably on the grass while she spun around until she collapsed on the ground beside them in blissful exhaustion.  
  
Cecilia would sit next to them as well under the shade of a huge ancient tree, scrolling words with a lavender-ink pen in her dairy. Lux remembered one short poem Cecilia would sometimes chant with them as they watched the brilliant sunset in a sky streaked with pink, blue, and gold.  
  
Dancing in the radiant afternoon light  
  
like flames twisting in a fire,  
  
Screaming to be heard in this prison  
  
like the holy cries of a choir  
  
What was the rest? Lux couldn't remember. She struggled to search her memories, what was the rest of Cecilia's poem? Her eyesight was steadily hazing. Her coughing was becoming raspier as she continued to inhale the fatal fumes of her cigarette and the car. Death seemed to come slowly and she could keep her focus less and less on thoughts of her beloved sisters and finishing Cecilia's poem.  
  
She could only see faint shadows of her surroundings now. The darkness fuzzed the edges of her sight before drifting down over her blue orbs like a veil as her coughing become gasps; death was upon her, enveloping her. She knew her means of escape had finally come. Her hand fell limply onto the sill of the open car window with the cigarette still clasped in her pale fingers. Her eyes closed. She smiled with the little strength she had left as the remainder of Cecilia's poem finally emerged from her now fading memories.  
  
The girls with the golden hair  
  
now are innocent angels trapped in hell,  
  
who will one day escape their life's despair  
  
and be released from their tortured spell  
  
A/N: Was my first VS fic any good? Please review and tell me! Cam:. Chao! 


End file.
